1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional drawing implement box and, more particularly, to a drawing implement box which also can be used as a ruler, protractor, paperweight, and pen holder.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a trend to design articles with multifunctions. This concept also fits in the drawing implement field. However, a conventional multifunctional drawing implement set generally consists of a ruler, protractor, and drawing implement box which are only modified in the outlines while they still remain as individual articles which are independent from each other. This causes inconvenience in carriage, use, and storage. Furthermore, conventional rulers are generally formed of a plastic material which, after a long-term use, is apt to be deformed and bent when of a relatively small thickness, resulting in inaccuracies and inconvenience in measuring.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved multifunctional drawing implement to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.